Dead Rising
by Paula Reedus xx
Summary: After being hunted for more than twon hundred years by vampire and witch hunters, I am now being hunted by the dead who want to rip me apart and eat my flesh. I'm not good a summeries and I have made my own characters as well as TWD characters. OCxDD, RGxMich, MGxGlenn and so on... This is my version of TWD. Please read and review and comment about any suggestions...
1. Beginning

Chapter One

By the late fifteenth century witches and vampires were hunted down and killed. People feared us they believed we would kill them. So many of us went into hiding hoping that this would all just blow over. It did to an extend some people knew about us and treated us like humans. There were still vampires that went rogue and were confided to the dark sky. That all changed when the dead began to rise. I have never seen anything like it, they seemed to be driven on the motion to kill. I managed to escape the city and moved to the farm land. I found a farm and the owner Hershel. He, his wife Anita, their son Jimmy and daughter Maggie along with Patricia and Otis lived there. They allowed me to stay and I repay them by using my vampire and magic ability to her fortify the farm.  
"Rose honey could you go and collect the eggs and make sure the chickens have food" Anita asked as I walked into the kitchen. Anita was a middle aged woman not a grey hair in sight and the sweetest woman I ever met. She convinced Herschel to let me stay.  
"Sure Anita" I replied smiling before grabbing the small basket and heading outside. The smell of the summer air was wonderful. I loved working for the Greene's because they treated me like one of the family. I strolled into the chickens coop and began picking the eggs when I heard someone screaming and yelling.  
"Andre, Poppy are you guys alright?" Herschel asked grabbing his brother into a one armed hug before hugging Poppy.  
"The house and barn were overrun with walkers, I couldn't fight them off" Andre exclaimed "Everything is gone. I can't believe it." By the looks on their faces I could tell the walkers hit them pretty hard.  
"Rose I need your help could you make Poppy and Andre forget the entire incident and make them think they moved in with us months ago?" Herschel asked as I walked over to them.  
"You really want me to do that Herschel" I replied shocked that he asked me something like this. He has never done that before.  
"Yes I do. They need to forget this" he sighed and gently took the eggs off of me and walked inside. I stood there contemplating what Herschel had just asked me to do. It seemed too unreal yet so sane at the same time. I didn't want to do it, wipe their memories and replace them with completely different ones. To me that just wasn't right but if I was in that position I think I would have done the same thing, asked someone to wipe their memories. I walked slowly into the house purposely just to give myself more time and think this through. I got to the living room and seen the Poppy and Andre were shaking and nursing a cup of tea or at this case warm water with some milk.  
"Andre, Poppy I need you to listening closely okay" I told them and stood in front of them. I placed one finger on each forehead and began to chant, they gasped and their eyes began to drop as they fell into a deep sleep.  
"You will not remember what happened the last few days, all you can remember is being invited to stay with Herschel after your home was burned down." I said softly to them  
"Leave them to sleep and when they wake up they will think their home burnt down months ago and that's why they are here" I told Herschel "If anyone says what actually happened they could instantly remember and I won't be able to erase their thoughts again" I warned Herschel and he seemed to understand what was going on and nodded. I walked upstairs and collected some blankets and pillows and handed them to Jimmy and Maggie. They smiled and placed them over Poppy and Andre.

The next morning Poppy and Andre woke up gasping and then she sobbed for a few minutes. After breakfast everyone went to do their jobs when there was screaming from outside. We all rushed to the front of the house and seen this man carrying a bloody young boy and way behind him was Otis and some other man.  
"Please y. have t. help my boy, he was . by the man that brought us here" the father said gasping for breath clutching his boy tightly  
"Bring him inside. Maggie prepare the bed, Jimmy get all my equipment and Rose's book" Herschel said while I guided the father and young boy in.  
"Here place him on the bed" I said and watched as the father slowly placed the son on the bed. I smiled at the sight of a caring father.  
"What are you smiling at and what is your name?" the father asked smiling slightly before looking at his son.  
"My name's Rose and I'm a witch. I was smiling at the caring look on your face. I have seen many men kill their own flesh and blood just to survive." I replied. The look on his face showed me his disgust and hatred. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked smiling sweetly  
"I'm Rick Grimes and this is my son Carl. You boy Otis shot him by accident. I don't hold anything against Otis, it's just…. he's my boy" Rick replied  
"Rick come on into the living room and take a seat. Myself and Herschel will look after Carl and make sure that he makes a healthy recovery" I replied and motioned for him to go towards the living room.


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two

Introductions

Myself and Herschel spent hours working on Carl it seemed he was making a full recovery nothing was going wrong. Herschel was smiling to himself and I bet it was about Carl making a full recovery. We had spent most of the day locked up in that room working on Carl making sure he made a full recovery. Carl was so young with brown hair, I hated to think that he was shot.  
"Herschel do you think that we can trust Rick and his friend" I said stitching up his lower abdomen while Herschel was cleaning up the medical equipment.  
"I think we can trust Rick but his friend... my gut is telling me not to trust him" Herschel sighed glancing out of the door at Rick and his friend in the living room. We gave ourselves a look and decided not to think about it anymore.  
"I'll go out and tell them about the boys progress." Herschel said before walking out and walking towards the living room. I could hear the murmuring of Herschel talking to the men and the friend did not sound too happy.  
"What do you mean we have to stay here? Our group is on the high way waiting for us, we can't stay" Rick's friend yelled at Herschel.  
"You will not yell at Herschel if he says you can't move Carl then you can't move him" I exclaimed standing in front of him "Who are you anyway" I demanded placing my hands on my hips.  
"I'm Shane, Rick's best mate" Shane replied puffing out his chest. I just stared at him, he seemed to be hiding something and just when he looked me in the eyes I knew it.  
"You slept with his wife" I said smiling, I seemed to be bang on because he kept averting my gaze and was messing with his fingers.  
"I didn't don't lie" he murmured back still messing with his fingers.  
"Don't try to lie to me honey I'm a vampire I can smell the lie. You reek of it" I said pointing my finger at him. I watched as he got angrier and shoved me back and held his knife to my throat.  
"You are a stupid little whore and you know nothing!" he shouted digging the knife into my throat. I just smirked at him and watched him closely he was not going to do anything with that knife.  
"You will get off my daughter right now or so help me I will shoot you right now!" Herschel demanded pointing his gun at Shane's head. Shane cautiously pulled the knife away and sat back down beside Rick.  
"You don't believe them do you Rick. They have to be lying" Shane pleaded trying to make Rick believe him. Rick just stared at the ground and breathed deeply.  
"I think I'm going to believe Rose for many reasons but the main two are that she has helped keep Carl alive and the second reason is because she is a vampire. Her smell and hearing has sharpened. If she says you reek of lies then you reek of lies." Rick stated not looking at anyone and keeping his gaze on the floor.

I walked out of the house because I could not take the sad face on Rick anymore, he seemed lost in this black pit of despair waiting for the glow of his son's voice to penetrate his ears. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Herschel come out and stand beside me.  
"I'm going to send Jimmy out to the highway in search of Rick's group" Herschel said watching the sun set. "I still don't like this Shane fellow but he is with Rick's group so maybe they can control him"  
"Yea maybe I don't think I will be able to sleep unless I know he is locked up somewhere you know" I replied sighing placing my elbows on the wood then leaning forward. We bought stayed like that in comfortable silence listening to the gently sound of the breeze. It was nearly dark when Jimmy returned followed by the rest of Rick's group. The man on the motorcycle caught my attention, he seemed to have the rough, tough and sharp look that made me want him even more. He had short brown hair, arms full of muscle, crossbow and when he got closer I could see his jade green eyes that could pierce your soul.  
"Are you guys….." I was interrupted by a woman shaking me back and forth  
"Where's my husband and son that you man said they were here. WHERE ARE THEY!" she screamed at me. I stood there staring at her and cocked my head to the side and raised an eye-brow.  
"Wanna re-think what you just said to me" I replied still cocking my head and raising my eye-brow. She seemed frozen that I had just spoken and just stared at me yet you grip didn't ease up. "Okay lady you are really annoying me with your grip here" I gently pulled her off me and walked her into the living room.  
"Rick" she sobbed when she seen him, she charged at him sobbing.  
"Lori he is fine. Rose here is a vampire and witch she will be able to save him" Rick said gently pulling her towards the room Carl was currently occupying.  
"Lori, Carl's recovery is remarkable. He has already healed faster than anyone who has ever been shot at his age. I didn't have to give him any of my blood to help with the progress" I told her while checking Carl's pulse and heartbeat. As I listened I smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Lori asked as she grabbed Carl's hand tightly  
"Carl should be awake sometime today or tomorrow. He seems to have gained some of his strength back" I said before walking out of the room. Rick's whole group were huddled in the living room awaiting Rick and Lori. They all looked up when they seen me.  
"I'm hear to say that Carl should be awake today or tomorrow" I said and they all relaxed and seemed calmer.  
"You can set up your camps close to the house if you want" Herschel suggested while helping Patricia and Poppy in the kitchen. They all nodded in acknowledgment and went to get their stuff.


	3. Finding Sophia

Chapter Three

Drama Brought

Rick's new group were very helpful when it came to the maintenance of the farm. Even though I was able to keep the magic surrounding the farm at bay, I was still struggling with the amount of energy the magic was taking from me every day. I watched closely as Rick and his wife Lori were continuously with Carl, while the rest of the group was looking for this young girl named Sophia. I heard some members of the group discussing the next move they were going to make.  
"If you need help finding her I can help" I suggested walking towards the small group that were huddled around the car, looking at the map.  
"Emm... how can you help?" the man who drove the RV asked giving me a weird glance.  
"I'm a witch so I will be able to find her quicker" I replied, they watched me closely as I stared at the map. I looked at the map and finally caught the young girl's scent.  
"She's alive and I'm close to pin-pointing her location" I told them  
"Hurry please I don't like that my baby girl out there like this. Anything or anyone could get her" the mother demanded shaking me by the shoulders again. I swear why do people like shaking me, Jesus.  
"Okay I'm gonna tell you what I told Lori, stop shaking me" I said pulling her hands off me. She seemed in shock that I had talked back to her.  
"Nobody has talked back to me" she said shocked at the fact. She took a step back and looked angry at me.  
"Don't look angry at me just because I don't like people pulling out of me" I stated before looking at the map and walking back towards the house to let Herschel know that I will be going out to get this young girl before walkers got her.  
"Hey what about Sophia" the archer yelled  
"Leave her to me" I replied smirking at him while looking back while walking towards the house. I walked into the house and went straight to the gun locker that Herschel had and took out my two hand guns with some magazines.  
"Herschel I know where the girl is and I'm gonna head out now and get her before anything happens to her okay" I told him while gathering my stuff and putting on my jacket. He nodded and handed me a cross, I smiled and clutched it tightly in my hand.

I walked out of the house and towards the forest line. By the time I got to the forest line I got her scent and began to run towards the scent. As I got closer it got stronger and stronger, I finally broke from the forest line and seen a small town that didn't have many walkers. I quickly took out the walkers and walked into the town slowly keeping my eye from anything that could be moving.  
"HELLO! SOPHIA ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled as I walked through the town. I noticed that most of the buildings were boarded up. The only thing that wasn't boarded up were the doors. I focused my attention on the scent and noticed that it got stronger. I stopped in front of the house and noticed that the windows were terribly barricaded and the pieces of wood were beginning to rot. I carefully opened the door and walked into the front of the shop.  
"Hello, Sophia are you here" I said into the shop. I heard someone shuffling around in the back. "Sophia is that you?" I asked and slowly walked toward the back of the shop. I noticed a small girl walk out towards me.  
"Are you Sophia?" I asked bending down to her height smiling gently. She nodded her head and smiled back.  
"I know you mama is worried sick about you" I said smiling but the smile fell off my face the minute I said that. Sophia back away from me shaking her head, no.  
"Hey it's alright. Can you tell me what she did to you" I said smiling gently holding out my hand and gesturing for her to sit in front of me. When she sat down I noticed she was deathly pale and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. My heart broke for this little girl, I rummaged through me jacket pockets and found an energy bar. I handed it to her and watched to devour it.  
"She used to make sure that I would not eat for days and then give me rotten food" I gasped and immediately pulled her to me. She froze for a few minutes before relaxing into me sighing.  
"Come you can come back to the farm and I know you mother is there but you can stay in the house and away from her" I said standing up. She smiled back grabbing my hand that I held out to her and we walked out of the shop and in the direction of the farm house.

We spent the rest of the day walking and chit chatting back to the house, Sophia seemed like a nice girl who had this sort of happiness that would make anyone smile when they were talking to her.  
"So how long have you been a witch and vampire Rose?" Sophia asked as we slowly walked toward the house  
"Well you are the first person I have told this to but I am over two hundred years old" I replied smiling, she gasped looking at me  
"Really you don't look like you are over the age of twenty" she said and I smiled at the compliment "Rose I was wondering if you would look after me and be my new mom" that caught me off guard  
"Sure Sophia" I replied smiling and wrapping my arm around her. We arrived at the farm just before sunset. I saw the archers tent and before I could say anything Sophia charged towards him.  
"DARYL!" she yelled, I watched as he looked up and dropped his crossbow and run towards her. He picked her up and swung her around. I smiled at the image of them exchanging hugs and greetings.


	4. AN

AN

I just wanted to let my readers now that I am not a big fan on Carol so if you are a fan then you won't like some of my future chapters. Just wanted to let you know and if you have any opinions about some of my chapters please let me know.  
Please review and comment.


	5. Fights and Arguements start

Chapter Four

Fights and Arguments start

After the hugging and greetings between Daryl and Sophia made me smile it seemed like he really cared about her. Ever since they arrived at the farm Daryl seemed like the only one genuinely concerned about finding Sophia.  
"Daryl I'm delighted to be back but you have to keep my mother away from me" Sophia begged clutching him tightly. He looked at me shocked before looking back to Sophia.  
"Why Sophia what has Carol done to you!" Daryl demanded wrapping his arms around her like he was protecting her. He looked like he was defending his own child and that made me smile.  
"She told me that she wouldn't be allowed to eat for days then she was given rotten food" I told him patting Sophia's shoulder. I saw many emotions pass over his face before he gently pushed Sophia over to me and walked, while more like stormed over to the house where I'm assuming Carol was.  
"Come on. I'll get you some clean clothes and a nice bed. So you can get some rest" I told Sophia and guided towards the house. As we got closer to the house the yelling and screaming got louder. I felt Sophia clutched my tighter and as we got closer.  
"Everything is gonna be fine Sophia. Nobody is gonna touch you alright" I said kneeling down toward her level making sure she saw how serious I was. She nodded and we began the descend toward the house. As we got inside the yelling and screaming increased tenfold, I glanced into the living room I seen Daryl glaring at Carol and Carol bowing her head.  
"You have no right to even say her name ever again" Daryl said through clenched teeth. He didn't move a muscle.  
"Come on Sophia let's get you ready for some much needed sleep" I said motioning for her to walk up the stairs. I guided her to a spare room and then headed towards the bathroom that was connected and prepared her a bath.  
"Okay your bath is ready, so I'm going to place some clothes on the bed and some hot food and a drink on the night stand for when you come out okay Sophia" I smiled gently giving her a hug and walking out.  
"Mommy can you keep Carol away from me" she murmured before I closed the door, I smiled and nodded my head and walked back over to her.  
"Would you like me to put an enchantment on the room so that she cannot come into the room, sweetie?" I asked rubbing her shoulders gently, she nodded her head and hugged me tightly "Now go and enjoy your bath okay" I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and silently put up an enchantment on the room. I strolled downstairs and noticed that everyone had gathered in the dining room.  
"We are having a meeting about Rick and his group and if we can let them stay" Herschel told me. I sighed and stood beside Herschel waiting for someone to speak up first.  
"I want to know about my baby girl" Carol asked glaring at me, that made me angry, the nerve of this women thinking that she can get away with what she put that little girl through.  
"You have no fucking right to even mention her name. Sophia has told me the things you have done to her. By looking into your eyes and seeing your soul I can see that those things are true" I stated glaring back. I wasn't going to let her try and intimidate me, she looks like a fucking twat.  
"Don't curse at me young lady" she replied smirking, crossing her arms over her flat chest  
"And what the fuck are you gonna do about it? You can't fucking touch me even if you fucking tried!" I said glaring right back and making sure she knew I wasn't intimidated by her.  
"Okay back to the matter at hand. Rick you need to control Shane or else you will be leaving when your son has recovered" Herschel stated as he sat at the head of the table keeping his eyes locked on Rick's  
"I know Herschel but right now I'm focusing on Carl's health" Rick replied placing his face in his hands  
"Rick I know you worry about Carl but right now you don't need to because he is making a full recovery. You want to keep your group here then your gonna have to control certain members of your group" I said glancing at Shane and Carol before looking back at him  
"How do you know he is making a full recovery?" Shane demanded slamming his fists on the table. That got me mad and before anyone else could stop me I had Shane pinned against the wall by his throat  
"You ever try and demand something again from us here I will personally slit your throat and feed you to the walkers, are we clear?" I asked with venom, I knew my eyes had change for my nice blue eyes to blood red and my fangs had come out. He shook his head and I let him go and watched him drop to the floor. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Glenn whispered 'wow'.  
"Okay I think that I need to control my group and I think that most of us want to stay" Rick said "Okay we need to agree that we had to co-operate with Herschel's family in order to stay on the farm" he looked at the rest of them as he said this  
"How do we know we can trust them?" Carol stated "Did you see what that thing did to Shane. He is supposed to be your best friend Rick" everyone looked at Carol strangely  
"He lost that privilege when he slept with Lori and to be honest I would look and Daryl for advice before going to Shane anymore" Rick sighed and nodded to Daryl.  
"What y'all talkin' bout Rose here brought Sophia home. If it wasn't for her Sophia could be dead right now!" Daryl exclaimed "All Herschel is askin' from us is a lil co-operation and y'all are shovin' it back in his face" he glared at every one before looking at me and then storming out.  
"I want an answer tomorrow Rick. You either co-operate with the few simple rules I have or you will be leaving when Rose gives him the all clear. That is gonna be in the next few weeks I think" Herschel said looking at me before nodding at me to continue  
"If Carl continues to heal at the rate he is now then in the next four to five weeks he should be up and moving about" I stated before walking outside.


	6. Shane loses control

Chapter Five

Shane loses control

Even after the arguments and meeting in the living room tensions were still high. Carol demanded to see Sophia while everyone refused to let her anywhere near her, even if she got upstairs she couldn't get through the door because of my enchantment. Everyone seemed on edge because of what happened between me and Shane, they seemed to distance themselves from me which didn't bother me.  
"Rose can you please watch Jimmy and Maggie, I'm going to head into town for an hour or two" Herschel said heading out towards the cars. He always seemed to go to town every time he needed to distress and wind down. After he left something seemed to snap in the group, Shane was shouting and yelling at Rick as Rick tried to calm him down. Then Andrea was yelling back at Rick standing beside him, to me they seemed to have some sort of relationship.  
"Rick! Come here I need your help with something!" I yelled out towards them from the front porch waving my hand motioning for him to head this way. I watched Shane glare at me before walking away from me.  
"You need to either tell him to leave or we are going to have problems" I stated when he got closer.  
"I know I'm trying" he replied sighing "It is just hard for him to see reason. If it is not his way then it's nobody's way, you know" by the way he said that I could see him struggling. It made me sad to see this man struggling, he seemed to have a lot on his plate with Carl being shot and Shane acting like a five year old who doesn't get his own way.  
"I think…" I stopped talking when I notice Shane walking towards us with the bag of guns "What the fuck do you think you are doing with a bag of guns, you trying to get the fuck kicked off the farm" I said shocked that he would go this far.  
"I'm taking control of this group and this first thing I'm doing is getting rid of the walkers in the barn" he replied handing out guns to everyone.  
"What did I say I would do if you tried anything?" I said with venom and glared at him. He ignored me and walked toward the barn with the rest of the group, Herschel was just driving up when he seen the whole commotion. Everyone was yelling and screaming while Shane ripped the pieces of wood off the door and shot of the lock.  
"Rick control this man or I'm going to have to do something fucking drastic" I told Rick glaring at Shane as he screamed at the group about how terrible walkers were and I'm assuming about the names that he mentioned where the people who had been taking by walkers. Nobody said anything to Shane and then I watched as the killed all the walkers who came out of the shed. I looked at Herschel and he dropped to the ground and just stared at the brutal shooting that was taking place. I stood beside Daryl as he used the shotgun to help with the shooting.

No one spoke when it was all over, everyone was breathing heavily and looked at each other. I glared at Shane as he looked at Rick and something inside me snapped.  
"You fucking bastard!" I yelled running towards Shane before he had time to move I have shoved him to the ground "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming to our farm and slaughtering all the walkers that were in that barn?" I screamed I knew by that time my eyes were blood red. Nobody tried to go near us while his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.  
"They could of killed us, you fucking psycho" he replied trying to get up but I stomped my foot on his chest pushing him back down.  
"I'm a fucking witch you moron, they weren't getting out. Now I want you off the fucking farm, I don't care about anyone else but you" I said "All you have done since you arrived is try to control the fucking farm well not anymore" everyone watched in shocked as I said this yet I think they agreed with me because HE could of but us all at risk of being killed.  
"No I belong here" he stated  
"Ha belong here, you belong with the walkers for what you have fucking done. You have scared Jimmy, Maggie and Herschel for life" I yelled before pushing him back into the ground. I walked over to Herschel and helped him up and walked him back towards the house. On the way back Rick, Shane and Glenn followed us back, Shane still yelling and demanding why there were walkers in the barn.  
"Can I please shut him up Herschel?" I asked when got to the porch, Herschel seemed to debate this before nodding his head  
"Ask Rick as well" he said before walking into the house followed by Maggie and Jimmy  
"Rick can I please shut him up for good, Herschel said I could but had to ask you first" I said looking at him. He stared at me shocked but finally nodded and walked off to tell the rest of the group.  
"Now remember the last time, I told you that I would slit your throat if you demanded something again" I said with venom, he began to back away slowly looking for someone to help him "No one is gonna help you cause you put them at risk of being walker bait"  
"No" he said pulling out his gun and firing it a few times at my chest. Everyone came running over to see what had happened. They saw me with my head bowed and shaking.  
"What the fuck did yam do to her?" Daryl yelled looking at my chest that had blood all over it.  
"Sh...she was gonn...gonna ki...kill me i.i.i had to de...de...defend myself" Shane said dropping the gun and looking at me shocked to what he had done.  
"Now that, that's out of the way" I said and before anyone could move I had snapped Shane's neck. Everyone gasped but Rick ignored them and put a bullet in his head.


End file.
